MST3K 201 - Rocketship X-M
The Movie Synopsis Lloyd Bridges is the only real “star” in this 1950’s spaceship-sci-fi Lippert film. The government has decided to send a manned ship into space to land on the moon and conduct studies. The ship of choice is the Rocketship Expedition Moon. You may notice that the movie really should have been called Rocketship E-M, but since it was supposed to be a futuristic science film, I guess they thought that the “X” was a better fit. The ship is nearly destroyed by countless things whizzing around in space and by the impossible presence of meteorites (seeing as they don’t exist between here and the moon). Eventually the ship is off course due to a series of gripping fuel miscalculations and the crew finds themselves in the impossible vicinity of Mars (yes, I said Mars). Justifications as to how this could have happened are attempted and failed, and eventually they decide to set down on the planet and explore. They end up discovering a once civilized life that has fallen into ruin and loincloths. The scientists then flee and do what people do best, shoot first and ask questions later. Eventually, what little crew is still left heads back towards earth. Of course, the “star” of the film has to get friendly with the lady scientist. They die on reentry, reminiscing about the good times they never had. Oh yeah, Hugh O’Brian is also in this film. Information The Episode Host Segments Prologue: The SOL's newly designed bridge is revealed as Joel is working on his robot buddies – Crow has a toothache and Tom's voice is undergoing renovation. Invention Exchange (Segment One): Tom Servo's new voice is revealed and, in Deep 13, so is Dr. F's new assistant TV's Frank! Joel's invention is the BGC-19, a mobile drum kit. In Deep 13, Frank is responsible for the Mads' invention which is also the BGC-19. Dr. F proceeds to punish Frank. Segment Two: Joel and the Bots salute the unsung heroes: the Reporters of Rocketship X-M, and yes, each reporter is furnished with a silly name. Segment Three: Joel is lecturing the ‘Bots on the topic of Selective Gravity and quizzes them on which objects are funny or not funny under the influence of Selective Gravity. Segment Four: Joel and the Bots are feeling a little lost in thought, quoting many famous authors, when they are visited by Valeria from the season one episode Robot Holocaust (played by Michael J. Nelson) on the Hexfield Viewscreen. Segment Five: Joel and the Bots scold the Mads on the inappropriateness of the movies subject. Dr. F shows Frank how to “Push the Button”. Obscure References *Joel asks Cambot for Rocket Number 9 for the first time. "Rocket Number Nine" is the title of a song by experimental jazz musician Sun Ra from his 1972 album Space Is the Place. *''"Once the rockets are up, who cares where they come down, that's not my department."'' From a 1965 comedy record by Tom Lehrer, "Wernher von Braun", That Was the Year That Was.